


Risveglio

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Risvegliarsi e ogni giorno scoprire che non era un sogno, fino quasi a convincersene.</i> È il seguito di “Notte d’amore”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risveglio

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 28 aprile + 22 maggio 2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** One-shot  
>  **Rating:** Per tutti  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** _Risvegliarsi e ogni giorno scoprire che non era un sogno, fino quasi a convincersene._  
>  È il seguito di “Notte d’amore”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** :  819/2  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi”.  
> 

   
Severus aprì gli occhi.  
 _E sorrise._  
Era bello risvegliarsi ogni mattina così, immerso in quella serena felicità quotidiana, il sole che dalla vetrata orientale lambiva le lenzuola.  
Risvegliarsi e ogni giorno scoprire che non era un sogno, fino quasi a convincersene.  
No, non era un sogno troppo a lungo sognato.  
 _Era realtà, la sua nuova, meravigliosa realtà._  
Elyn era tra le sue braccia.  
Elyn era sulla sua pelle.  
Aveva ancora il sapore di Elyn sulle labbra.  
Ne poteva respirare l’essenza rivivendo il ricordo dell’intensa notte d’amore.  
 _Non era un sogno_ : se lo ripeté ancora, il sorriso che gli dischiudeva le labbra sottili, mentre si concedeva un profondo respiro profumato fra i lunghi e morbidi riccioli castani.  
 _Non era un sogno._ Elyn era vera, era viva: era la sua donna, il suo amore, la sua realtà.  
Niente più incubi o spettri insanguinati nel nero della notte a tormentarlo: solo i baci di Elyn e l’aroma intenso della sua pelle.  
Severus sorrise, ancora, di più: era felice!  
Felice come mai avrebbe sognato di poter essere.  
Felice come non avrebbe mai creduto di meritare d’essere.  
 _Felice!_  
La strinse un po’ di più a sé, ma delicato, attento a non svegliarla.  
Voleva guardarla, rimirare la donna che aveva lottato ostinata per la sua vita… e aveva vinto!  
Le lacrime di Elyn avevano lavato via il sangue dalle sue mani; il perdono di Elyn aveva affrancato la sua anima dalle catene della colpa; l’amore di Elyn aveva liberato il suo cuore dalla gelida gabbia in cui aveva voluto imprigionarlo per tanti lunghi, interminabili anni.  
Severus non aveva nemmeno mai osato sognare di svegliarsi ogni mattino stringendo tra le braccia la donna che amava.  
Non sapeva che fosse possibile, non sapeva neppure cosa significasse, quale incalcolabile valore avesse, quanto potesse renderlo felice!  
Severus non sapeva quale immensa e serena pace potesse donare quel languido abbraccio che congiungeva il sogno della notte con la realtà del giorno.  
I raggi del sole erano arrivati sul letto, a scaldargli le gambe, a illuminare il nuovo giorno di quel presente che infine era riuscito a far tacere gli strazianti echi del passato.  
Di nuovo, Severus trasse un lungo respiro, il profumo di Elyn a inebriarlo della passione notturna. La pelle nuda della maga era fresca e calda allo stesso tempo; cominciò a carezzarle piano la spalla con la mano, il pollice che con un lento e languido movimento la sfiorava ripetutamente. Elyn si mosse appena, rifugiandosi nell’intimità del suo avvolgente abbraccio, i seni nudi che premevano sul suo petto ad ogni respiro che, di proposito, il mago traeva sempre più profondo godendo di quel delicato sfioramento.  
Gli occhi neri di Severus scintillavano mentre il suo sguardo si posava sul corpo nudo della sua donna, rimirandolo, carezzandolo, desiderandolo.  
La mano del mago scivolò sulla schiena e ne seguì la linea curva fino in fondo, poi le dita lambirono delicate la tenera pelle dei glutei. La strinse un poco di più a sé affondando il viso nei suoi capelli, cercando di nuovo l’aroma del suo amore, quindi chiuse gli occhi ed emise un lungo sospiro di tremante felicità: Elyn era sua, meravigliosamente sua in quel presente che aveva chiuso la porta sul passato per spalancarla infine sul futuro.  
Elyn conosceva bene le sue colpe, e le aveva perdonate; aveva amato lui, l’assassino, il Mangiamorte, il mago da tutti odiato, temuto e disprezzato; aveva compreso il suo dolore e pianto le sue innamorate lacrime per l’uomo che credeva di non aver più diritto di amare. Era Elyn che lo aveva riportato in vita, col suo sorriso, non le lacrime di Fanny; Elyn gli aveva insegnato di nuovo a sorridere e gli aveva ridato la speranza per il futuro.  
 _Elyn, Elyn, Elyn…_  
Elyn conosceva tutto di lui e, nel sonno che s’era fatto leggero, gli sorrideva.  
 _L’incantato, incredibile, potente sorriso di Elyn._  
Il mago si girò di più sul fianco e la strinse forte, possessivo nel desiderio che di nuovo nasceva prepotente nel suo corpo che, giorno dopo giorno, riprendeva forza e vigore. Respirò a fondo premendo la maga contro di sé, poi scese con le labbra arderti a cercare quelle della maga che si stava risvegliando e gemeva languida nel suo virile abbraccio.  
Fu un lungo ed appassionato bacio del buongiorno che rinnovò sulle labbra del mago il sapore della sua donna, inebriandolo di voluttà e di nuovo, maschio desiderio:  
\- Ben svegliata, – disse in un sussurro ardente che le carezzò le labbra, - amore mio!  
Elyn aprì gli occhi e Severus si perse nelle chiare iridi nocciola, nel riflesso delle nere fiamme del proprio amore che vi ardeva vorticoso.  
Poi, Elyn sorrise e il giorno sfolgorò: il sole, superata del tutto la parete della scogliera ad oriente, inondò con i suoi caldi raggi la stanza dalle pareti di vetro illuminando in pieno i due amanti strettamente avvinti.  
-  Severus…  
Il mago si sentì tremare di felicità e sorridendo sussurrò:  
\- Elyn…  
   



End file.
